WonKyu Humor-Hurt Fict
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Chapter 4 UPDATE : Apakah ini cinta (Slight HaeHyuk). Siwon ingin pergi dari Kyuhyun? Hyukjae yang sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang menangis. Donghae yang menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Apa yang terjadi? Fict Hurt yang endingnya Humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****WonKyu Humor-Hurt Fict**

**Chapter 1 : Gara-gara Bugsy**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt or Humor?

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Note : **Eunkyo kembali dengan FF Humor-Hurt ala Eunkyo :D Fict ini untuk menghibur para readers yang kecewa karena Fict-fict Sad End yang selama ini Eunkyo buat. Fict ini terdiri dari beberapa chapter yang alur ceritanya berbeda tiap chapter. Tapi dengan genre yang sama.

**Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a Humor-Hurt stories of WonKyu. Chapter 1 : Gara-gara Bugsy (Slight HaeHyuk). "APA?"/ "KAU SELINGKUH HYUNG?" / Bagaimana bisa namjachingunya itu menuduhnya selingkuh? Demi Tuhan, bahkan niat untuk berselingkuh saja tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya / "Jadi yang membuat kalian bertengkar tak jelas ini hanya..." / "Ayo kita pergi, Hae!".

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Gara-gara Bugsy**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

Seorang namja manis tengah bersenandung kecil sambil menatap layar lapotopnya. Cho Kyuhyun, namja manis yang merupakan anggota termuda dari boyband asal Korea Selatan yang sudah mendunia dan melegenda ini tengah bermain Twitter.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil ketika ia membaca mention-mention dari para fansnya.

Matanya membulat ketika melihat seorang fans yang menggunakan foto dirinya dengan Seohyun, digabungkan dengan foto Siwon dengan Yoona.

Tanpa peduli apa yang ditulis oleh Sparkyu itu, ia langsung melihat profil fansnya itu.

"Eoh? Dia WonKyu shipper. Bahkan HaeHyuk shipper juga" ucapnya sambil menunjuk ava dan background picture sang fans.

Dengan penasaran ia kembali ke halaman notification nya, dan membaca sederet tulisan di bawah foto itu.

_** koizumiamanda**_: **YoonWon and SeoKyu? Don't think so. It's WonKyu and YoonSeo! WonKyu is L.O.V.E and YoonSeo is S.I.S.T.E.R!**

"Haha! Itu benar! Benar!" serunya semangat sambil terkekeh.

Ia kembali membaca tulisan-tulisan dari fansnya yang lain.

Namun,

"APA?"

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sedang bermesraan sambil menonton Finding Nemo kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat keluar dorm.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyunnie?" tanya Donghae heran.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namun Donghae dan Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya sekilas.

Kedua namja bermarga Lee itu saling berpandangan. Beberapa detik kemudian mereka berlari mengejar Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Dia sudah pergi!" rutuk Donghae ketika melihat Kyuhyun menaiki taksi.

Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk datang dengan mengendarai mobilnya.

"Ayo Hae!"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Brak!**_

Siwon yang tengah berbicara dengan Bugsy -anjing peliharaannya- tersentak kaget ketika mendengar orang tak berperasaan menutup pintu depan apartemennya dengan kasar setelah sebelumnya ia mendengar orang itu membuka pintu dengan tidak sabaran.

"BabyKyu" panggil Siwon ketika melihat orang tak berperasaan itu adalah namjachingu tercintanya.

Siwon akan memeluk Kyuhyunnya, namun ia urungkan nianya ketika melihat pipi Kyuhyun yang basah karena air mata dan mata yang sembab.

"Waeyo, Baby? Kau kenapa?" tanya Siwon lembut.

"KAU SELINGKUH HYUNG?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang ikut masuk ke dalam apartemen Siwon –tanpa Siwon dan Kyuhyun sadari- kaget.

'Siwon selingkuh?'

"A...apa maksudmu, sayang? Aku tidak pernah selingkuh-"

"BOHONG!"

Kyuhyun mencengkram dadanya. Terasa sesak sekali. Rasanya sesak sekali saat melihat pacarmu bermain api di belakangmu, walaupun itu hanya dengan... Um, kita lihat saja dengan siapa Siwon selingkuh nanti.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sakit.

Bagaimana bisa namjachingunya itu menuduhnya selingkuh? Demi Tuhan, bahkan niat untuk berselingkuh saja tidak pernah terlintas di benaknya.

"Kyunnie, dengarkan aku-"

"TIDAK!"

"Kau selalu mengupload foto kalian berdua di Twittermu!" seru Kyuhyun dengan nafas memburu.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga selalu makan bersamanya, bermain bersamanya, bahkan tidur bersamanya!"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar-benar kaget kali ini. Mereka tidak menyangka jika seorang Choi Siwon tega melakukan itu pada dongsaeng kesayangan mereka. Dalam hati mereka mulai merencanakan akan membunuh Siwon jika Siwon tidak bisa membuat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun baik kembali.

Siwon terdiam. Ia mulai mengerti siapa 'selingkuhan'nya yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

"Ah" Siwon menyeringai.

"Jangan egois, Kyu! Kau juga seperti itu!"

"Kau lebih mementingkannya daripada aku. Kau bilang tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Kau juga selalu mengacuhkanku saat bersamanya!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak menyangka Siwon akan membalasnya.

"Tapi itu hanya PSP hyung!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Itu juga hanya Bugsy, sayang!" seru Siwon tak mau kalah.

Hening.

Samar-samar lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa' yang diputar oleh Leeteuk, tetangga kami terdengar.

Bugsy yang merasa namanya disebut menatap Siwon heran.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang memang mendengarkan mereka sedari tadi mulai merasa mual. Mereka dengan cepat berjalan kearah Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan...

_**Plak!**_

Mereka menggeplak kepala Siwon dan Kyuhyun seenak jidat Yesung.

"Jadi yang membuat kalian bertengkar tak jelas ini hanya seonggok Bugsy dan seekor PSP?" tanya Eunhyuk geram.

Ketiga namja lainnya malah heran mendengar kata 'seonggok' dan 'seekor' yang Eunhyuk letakkan tidak pada tempatnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Hae!" ajak Eunhyuk, menarik tangan Donghae keluar apartemen Siwon.

Bugsy yang juga melihat pertengkaran itu dari tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

'Apa salah beta? Sumber air su dekat' batinnya gaje. Lalu meninggalkan pasangan WonKyu yang kini malah asyik berciuman.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

Oh iya, Eunkyo mau tanya.

Chingudeul tau nggak gimana cara liat berapa orang yang ngeliat Fict kita? Mohon dijawab kalo tau ya~

Chingudeul yangikut SNMPTN gimana hasilnya?

Semoga ga ada yangbernasib buruk kaya Eunkyo ya T.T

Buat yg senasib,ayo kita nyusul yang udah menang melalui SBMPTN!

SEMANGAT ! #pundung

_Done~_

Ceritanya gaje ya? Garing? Maaf ya~

Kemampuan humor Eunkyo Cuma segini.

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca, review, follow & favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat author.**_

_**Han EunKyo**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: ****WonKyu Humor-Hurt Fict**

**Chapter ****2**** : ****Don't Leave Me **(Repost)

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Minho

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Family, Hurt or Humor?

**Rated :** T+

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Note : **Untuk chapter 2 dan 3 pernah Eunkyo post. Tapi Eunkyo pikir karena genrenya sama-sama Humor-Hurt, jadinya Eunkyo jadiin satu disini deh. Fict ini terdiri dari beberapa chapter yang alur ceritanya berbeda tiap chapter. Tapi dengan genre yang sama.

**Warning : YAOI! ****MPREG! ****JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a Humor-Hurt stories of WonKyu. Chapter 2 : Don't Leave Me. "Kajima Kyunnie-yeobo" / "Aku harus pergi Wonnie. Mianhae" / "Appa dan Eomma mendramatisir sekali sih?"** / **"Aku hanya pergi sementara, Wonnie" / "Saranghae"

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Don't Leave Me**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

_**Waktu tlah tiba**_

_**Aku kan meninggalkan**_

_**Tinggalkan kamu 'tuk sementara**_

_**Kau dekap aku**_

_**Kau bilang jangan pergi**_

_**Tapi ku hanya dapat berkata**_

"Kyunnie-yeobo!"

Aku mencekal lengannya yang sedang memasukkan beberapa helai pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi bersama Minho?" tanyaku lirih.

Ia diam. Sama sekali tak berniat menjawab pertanyaanku.

Dadaku sesak.

Benarkah ia akan pergi?

"Kyunnie-"

"Mianhae Wonnie. Tapi aku harus pergi. Harus." Ujarnya tenang.

Setenang itukah dirimu?

Setega itukah dirimu meninggalkanku? Membawa Minho pula?

Setelah sembilan tahun usia pernikahan kita?

Setelah sembilan tahun lalu margamu secara resmi berubah menjadi Choi?

Choi Kyuhyun...

Setelah sembilan tahun lalu keluarga Choi dan keluarga Cho bersatu seiring dengan penyatuan cinta kita?

Dan juga...

Setelah delapan tahun lalu kau melahirkan putra pertama kita?

Choi Minho. Namja berusia delapan tahun –perhitungan umur korea- itu sangat tampan.

Walaupun dari wajah dan postur tubuh Minho mirip denganku, namun otaknya, sikapnya yang manja dan suka berkata pedas mirip dengan Eommanya, Choi Kyuhyun.

Kyunnie-yeobo...

Choi Kyuhyun...

.

.

.

.

.

_**Aku hanya pergi 'tuk sementara**_

_**Bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu selamanya**_

_**Aku pasti 'kan kembali pada dirimu**_

_**Tapi kau jangan nakal**_

_**Aku pasti kembali**_

"Yeobo. Aku mohon."

"Mianhae Wonnie. Tapi aku harus pergi."

"Tapi-"

"Tolonglah. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

"Choi Kyuhyun!"

"YAK! Berhentilah bersikap kekanakan, Choi Siwon!"

Ia membentakku.

Aku hanya ingin kau disampingku.

Aku hanya ingin kau tidak pergi.

Apakah itu salah?

Air mata terasa menumpuk di pelupuk mataku.

Air mata yang mungkin akan mengalir di wajah tampanku jika aku mengedipkan mataku sekali saja.

Ia menatapku iba.

"Mianhae Wonnie. Ini memang bukan keinginanku."

Bukan keinginanmu? Ini juga bukan keinginanku.

Lalu siapa yang berhak disalahkan disini?

Siapa?

_**Kau peluk aku**_

_**Kau ciumi pipiku**_

_**Kau bilang janganlah ku pergi**_

_**Bujuk rayumu**_

_**Buat hatiku sedih**_

_**Tapi kuhanya**_

_**Dapat berkata**_

'Istri' cantikku ini melepaskan genggamannya dari koper biru yang aku yakin itu milik Minho.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya dan berjalan menghampiriku.

Ia memelukku erat.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Hanya sementara saja, Wonnie."

Aku tak mampu menjawab. Kini wajah tampanku telah basah akan air mata yang turun dengan deras.

Aku membalas pelukannya lebih erat. Sangat erat seiring aku menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Menyerap aroma khasnya yang semakin membuatku mencintainya. Merekam dengan baik aroma dan pelukannya. Sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kajima" pintaku lirih.

"Aku hanya meninggalkanmu sementara, Wonnie. Bukan untuk meninggalkanmu selamanya. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi, Wonnie." Ucapnya tenang sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku lembut.

"Tapi pasti aku akan merindukanmu, Kyunnie."

"Aku juga akan merindukanmu. Tapi tolong biarkan aku pergi bersama Minho kali ini. Aku mohon."

Aku terdiam. Tak ingin membalas ucapannya.

Suasana terasa begitu menyedihkan sekarang.

Dengan tambahan backsound yang entah siapa yang memasang lagu 'Aku pasti kembali' dari Pasto, membuat suasana hatiku semakin kalut.

'_**Pabila nanti**_

_**Kau rindukanku**_

_**Didekapku**_

_**Tak perlu kau risaukan**_

_**Aku pasti**_

_**Akan kembali**_

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Appa dan Eomma mendramatisir sekali, sih?"

Tiba-tiba sindiran tak sopan terdengar dari putra kami, Choi Minho. Entah sejak kapan ia berada di tangga, sedang berjalan menuruni tangga untuk sampai kemari.

Aku menatapnya dengan serius. Membuat ia yang tengah tertawa mengejek bungkam.

Minho menghela nafasnya pelan. Lalu berjalan menghampiri kami.

Kyuhyun pun melepas pelukan kami.

Mereka berdua menatapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Appa! Aku dan Eomma hanya pergi tiga hari saja kok. Aku tidak akan membawa Eomma kabur dari Appa." ujarnya enteng.

Seketika backsound yang entah siapa yang memasangnya berhenti. Berganti dengan keheningan yang kentara dan samar-samar terdengar lagu 'Potong Bebek Angsa' yang diputar oleh Leeteuk, tetangga kami terdengar.

Yah. Itu memang benar.

Istri dan putraku memang hanya pergi selama tiga hari saja.

Istriku yang cantik ini hanya mengantarkan Minho menuju rumah Appa ku di California. Minho akan menghabiskan liburan satu bulannya disana. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menemaninya tiga hari. Ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan disini. Jabatannya sebagai dokter ahli saraf memang mengharuskan dia untuk tidak boleh mengambil terlalu banyak hari untuk cuti.

Sebenarnya aku yang ditugaskan Appa untuk mengantar Minho ke California. Namun, pekerjaanku saat ini sedang menumpuk di kantor. Yah, kini aku menjabat sebagai direktur utama di Perusahaan Hyundai milik keluargaku.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menyerahkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu pada Lee Donghae, sahabat sekaligus orang terpercaya kami di perusahaan. Tapi kini ia tengah mengambil cuti satu minggu, karena menemani 'istri'nya yang akan melahirkan. Yah, Lee Hyukjae –istri Donghae- adalah namja istimewa seperti Kyuhyun juga.

Dan karena cutinya Donghae jugalah, pekerjaanku semakin menumpuk di kantor. Tadinya aku juga akan menyerahkan tugasku pada orang terpercaya lainnya di kantor, namun Kyuhyun melarangnya.

Dan jadilah seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang akan mengantar Minho ke California selama tiga hari.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wonnie" panggil Kyuhyun lembut, dengan senyum manis yang ditujukan untukku.

Kini kami bertiga telah sampai di bandara. Beberapa menit lagi mereka akan berangkat.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatapnya.

"Jangan seperti ini. Ayolah~ Aku hanya pergi sebentar." Rayunya.

"Tiga hari itu lama, bukan sebentar." Ujarku singkat.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa aku berangkat jika kau seperti ini." Kesalnya.

Sepertinya Minho juga ikut kesal, karena aku melihatnya mendengus dan meniup poninya tadi.

Aku terkikik geli melihat pasangan ibu-anak ini.

"Arraseo. Arraseo." Ucapku sambil menepuk pelan kepala Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"Yeah!" Minho memekik girang.

Sepertinya ia juga tidak tega pergi liburan dengan melihat wajah tidak relaku seperti tadi.

"Ayo kita berangkat, Eomma!" ajaknya setelah sebelumnya ia memelukku erat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu padaku.

Ia mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

Aku terlonjak kaget.

"Jeongmal?" tanyaku tak percaya.

Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum malu.

"Sudah ya. Aku pergi dulu." Pamitnya sambil mencium bibirku lembut.

"Bye-bye Appa!" Minho melambaikan tangannya setelah jemari kecilnya menggenggam erat jemari lentik Kyuhyun.

Aku melambaikan tanganku semangat sambil tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai setan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan dengan sabar menunggu kalian, Kyunnie, Minho-ya."

.

.

.

"_Bukankah nanti hanya ada kita berdua di rumah? Aku janji saat aku pulang nanti, kita akan membuat __dongsaeng untuk Minho__. Aku akan pasrah, terserahmu jika menginginkan berapapun rondenya."_

Dan kalimat itulah yang membuat seorang Choi Siwon menyeringai seperti ini.

Pervert Choi, eoh? Ck,ck,ck.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

Ceritanya gaje ya? Garing? Maaf ya~

Kemampuan humor Eunkyo Cuma segini.

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca, review, follow & favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat author.**_

_**Han EunKyo**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: ****WonKyu Humor-Hurt Fict**

**Chapter 3 : Let Me Go**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Minho

Choi Junhong (Zelo)

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Family, Hurt or Humor?

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Note : **Untuk chapter 2 dan 3 pernah Eunkyo post. Tapi Eunkyo pikir karena genrenya sama-sama Humor-Hurt, jadinya Eunkyo jadiin satu disini deh. Fict ini terdiri dari beberapa chapter yang alur ceritanya berbeda tiap chapter. Tapi dengan genre yang sama.

**Warning : YAOI! MPREG for chapter 2 & 3! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

**Summary : **Just a Humor-Hurt stories of WonKyu. Chapter 3 : Let Me Go. "Apa hanya 'dia' yang kalian butuhkan?" / "Kami membutuhkannya, bukan kau!" / "Apa aku sangat menganggu dalam hidupmu?" / "Jagalah Zelo untukku." / "Aku dan Eomma harus pergi, Appa. Tolong jangan halangi kami!" / "Appa, bialkan Eomma dan Hyung pelgi!"

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Let Me Go**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

Cukup!

Sudah cukup aku dan Minho merasakan semua ini.

Apa dia tidak menganggap kami ada?

Teganya ia melakukan itu!

Ditengah Minho yang merasa kesakitan dan aku yang merasa hal sulit yang aku kerjakan sia-sia, ia dengan mudahnya minta maaf?

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Siwonnie tengah membujukku yang sedang membantu memakaikan pakaian untuk Minho.

"Jebal. Mianhae, Kyunnie. Mianhae"

Aku tetap bungkam.

Enak saja dia. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan, ia minta maaf begitu saja?

"Sudahlah Eomma. Aku bisa pakai baju sendiri" ujar Minho padaku saat aku akan memakaikan kemeja motif kotak-kotak berwarna baby blue pada Minho. Minho menatapku dengan pandangan sayu, lalu menatap Appanya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Arraseo. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu, panggil Eomma ne! Eomma ada di ruang makan untuk membantu dongsaengmu makan." Pesanku, mengabaikan perkataan Siwonnie.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan cepat ke ruang tengah. Namun tetap saja, namja yang sedari tadi memohon padaku tetap mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi.

Aku muak!

Aku menghampiri anak bungsuku yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan belepotan, Choi Junhong. Tapi entah mengapa Siwon memanggilnya dengan sebutan Zelo.

"Zelo sudah bisa makan sendiri ne? Tapi masih belepotan, chagi. Jadi Eomma saja yang menyuapkan, ne?" aku berkata dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Ne Eomma!" serunya semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku meraih mangkuk makanannya dan mulai menyuapkannya dengan bantuan sebuah sendok perak yang kini kupegang. Mencoba mengabaikan suamiku yang bahkan kini tengah berlutut di sampingku dan Zelo.

"Kyunnie..."

Aku menyuapi anak bungsuku sampai suapan terakhir. Tapi Siwon masih saja memanggilku. Bahkan kini ia duduk di samping Zelo.

Zelo yang masih berumur tiga tahun –menurut perhitungan umur Korea- itu hanya menatap Appanya bingung. Yah, anak kecil tidak tahu apa-apa, bukan? Dan ia juga tidak seharusnya tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kurasa ia cukup cerdas untuk anak kecil usia tiga tahun. Karena ia mengerti perkataanku, Siwon dan Minho dengan mudah.

"Eomma" panggilnya.

"Ne chagi?"

"Jello lasa, Appa mau bicala." Ujarnya yakin sambil menatap mataku dalam.

Siwon dan aku terdiam dan menatapnya heran.

"Tolong dengalkan Appa bicala campai celecai ne, Eomma? Jello dan Appa cangat menyayangi Eomma~" kini ia merayuku dan mengeluarkan agyeonya.

Cerdas, eoh?

Kulihat Siwon yang tengah mengecup-kecup pipi Zelo, mungkin untuk mengungkapkan rasa terimakasih karena telah membantunya?

"Ish!"

"Zelo chagi memang anak Appa!"

Yah, begitulah. Menurut keluarga besar kami, Minho itu 'anak Eomma' sedangkan Zelo itu 'anak Appa'. Karena memang Minho lebih dekat denganku, dan Zelo yang dekat dengan Siwon. Tapi mereka berdua tetap anak kami, bukan? Untuk apa digolongkan seperti itu?

"Sudahlah chagi, lebih baik Zelo menemani Minho hyung saja di kamarnya, ne?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya patuh. Dan berjalan ke kamar Minho, setelah mengecup pipiku sebelumnya.

Baguslah. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang membantu kuda ini.

Tapi kenapa dia diam saja?

Karena penasaran, aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

Omo! Apa-apaan itu?

Lihatlah! Sekarang dia tengah menatapku dengan puppy eyesnya yang tidak imut sama sekali, tapi entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatku luluh.

Dengan cepat aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

"Jaebal, Kyunnie-yeobo. Gajima"

Huh! Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini.

"Choi Kyuhyun..."

"Dengar, Choi Siwon! Aku akan membawa Minho pergi. Jagalah Zelo untukku. Kalau terjadi hal buruk padanya, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu" ancamku.

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi bersama? Aku mohon."

"Ini bukan jalan-jalan ataupun liburan. Kumohon mengertilah!" sentakku.

"Lagipula aku masih marah padamu, tidakkah kau mengerti?" lanjutku terang-terangan.

"Kau masih marah?"

Aku bungkam. Tentu saja iya! Sudah tahu jawabanku , bukan? Kenapa masih bertanya?

"Apa aku sangat menganggu?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aish!

"Kalau begitu, hubungi saja 'dia'!" perintahku kesal.

"Aku tidak punya kontaknya." Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku kesal.

"Apa hanya 'dia' yang kalian butuhkan, huh?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Kami membutuhkannya, bukan kau!" ucapku sinis.

_**BRAK!**_

Tiba-tiba meja ruang makan tempatku dan Siwon 'berbicara' digebrak.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa yang dengan tidak sopannya menganggu kami.

Pasti bukan Zelo. Lalu...

"Minho-ya!"

"Aish! Kalian ini!" rutuknya sambil mengacak rambut hitamnya frustasi.

Kami hanya menatapnya cengo.

"APPA! Aku dan Eomma harus pergi. Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tolong jangan halangi kami! Siapa suruh Appa tidak punya kontak dokter manapun di Seoul?"

"EOMMA! Sudahlah. Aku saja sudah memaafkan Appa. Appa memang menganggu, tapi kan karena Appa tidak tahu aku sakit."

Eoh? Dia sudah berani menasehati kami? Dan apa-apaan itu? Kalimatnya sungguh tidak sopan sekali! Benar-benar anakku!

Belum selesai keketerjutan kami, Zelo menarik-narik ujung baju Siwon dan ikut berkata...

"Appa, bialkan Eomma dan Mino hyung pelgi ne? Minmino hyung halus belobat. Kalo tidak belobat, nanti hyung bica mati."

"..."

"..."

Sebenarnya kedua anak ini anak siapa, eoh?

Satu tidak sopan. Satu lagi terlalu dewasa.

"B...baiklah" jawab Siwon terbata.

_**(Flashback)**_

Saat ini aku tengah merawat Minho yang sedang sakit.

Aish! Demamnya tinggi sekali!

Siwon juga lama sekali pulangnya.

Yah, Siwon sedang membawa Zelo ke Lotte World. Katanya Zelo ingin bermain disana.

Sebenarnya aku dan Minho juga akan ikut, tapi tadi pagi Minho mengeluh karena kepalanya pusing. Jadi kami tinggal dirumah. Karena aku juga harus menjaga Minho.

Ini sudah sore. Sudah berapa jam mereka bermain disana?

"_Pacarku memang dekat. Lima langkah dari rumah..."_

MWOYA?

Siapa yang memasang musik dengan volume sebesar itu?

Apa dia tidak tahu anakku sedang sakit disini?

Tapi...

Sepertinya suara itu sangat familiar.

Kulirik Minho yang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena suara itu.

Aish! Padahal aku sudah susah payah menidurkan Minho –yang tidak mau tidur karena kepalanya sakit- dan suara laknat itu membangunkan Minho seenaknya?

"Eomma pergi sebentar ne"

Aku mengecup pipinya sejenak, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

Aku terus berjalan ke arah suara.

"_Tak perlu kirim surat. SMS juga nggak usah"_

Hingga sampai di ruang rekreasi rumah besar kami.

Yah, kami memang punya ruang rekreasi di rumah ini. Ruangan itu dibuat untuk tempat bermain saja. Di ruangan itu terdapat tempat khusus untuk bermain PlayStasion, papan catur, meja untuk bermain kartu dan domino, terdapat speaker besar yang terhubung dengan alat karaoke, dan banyak lagi. Tunggu. Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sejak kapan ia pulang? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar suaranya? Zelo juga, kenapa tidak kelihatan?

"_Duh aduh memang asik. Punya pacar tetangga. Tiap hari berduaan..."_

Aku membuka pintu ruangan –yang sayangnya tidak kedap suara- itu dan langsung berteriak marah.

"CHOI SIWON!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku menunggumu daritadi. Mengapa kau pulang tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku menunggumu, agar kita membawa Minho ke dokter. Tapi aku malah mendengarmu yang tanpa perasaan sedang menyanyikan lagu dangdut disana."

"Maafkan aku, yeobo. Aku hanya mencoba kaset karaoke yang tadi aku beli saat perjalanan pulang ke rumah. Aku juga tidak tahu kalau uri Minho sedang sakit."

Aku tetap bungkam.

"Kajja, ayo kita membawa Minho ke dokter" Ia menarik lenganku dengan lembut.

Namun aku menepisnya.

"Tidak perlu! Aku saja yang mengantar Minho sendiri. Kau jaga Zelo saja disini."

"Aniyo! Aku akan ikut mengantarmu!"

"SHIREO! POKOKNYA AKU TIDAK MAU SEMOBIL DENGANMU!"

_**(End of Flashback)**_

.

.

.

Saat ini aku dan Siwon tengah menjaga Minho, yang ternyata harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena penyakit influenza yang menyerangnya.

Zelo juga disini untuk menjaga hyungnya, namun saat ini ia sedang tertidur lelap di dekapan Siwon.

Yah, saat dokter mengatakan bahwa Minho harus dirawat di rumah sakit, seketika aku melupakan kekesalanku pada Siwon dan langsung meneleponnya agar menemaniku menjaga Minho disini.

Namun, keheningan menyelimuti kami sejak Minho dan Zelo terlelap tadi. Aku juga tidak tahu ingin membicarakan apa. Dan mungkin saja ia masih kesal karena aku yang bertingkah seperti anak-anak tadi.

"Wonnie-"

"Kyunnie-"

Kami saling menatap.

Tidak menyangka akan membuka mulut bersama dan secara kompak memanggil nama masing-masing.

Tak lama kemudian kami tertawa.

"Haha. Aku rasa seharian ini kita bersikap seperti anak kecil" aku mengaku.

"Ne. Hari ini kita bertengkar hanya karena kau mendengarkanku menyanyi saat Minho sedang sakit, bukan?" Senyum lebar tak pernah lenyap dari wajah tampannya.

"Sebenarnya bukan itu juga" aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menggembungkan pipiku.

"Lalu apa?" ia mengecup bibirku singkat.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan itu..." aku menggantungkan kalimatku.

"Ne? Ada apa dengan lagu itu?" tanyanya heran.

"Kau selingkuh dengan tetangga kita, ne?" tanyaku balik.

Siwon terlihat kaget dan bingung.

"Coba kau nyanyikan liriknya" pintaku.

"_Pacarku memang dekat. Lima langkah dari rumah. Tak perlu kirim surat. SMS juga nggak usah. Duh aduh memang asik. Punya pacar tetangga. Tiap hari berduaan..."_

Ia menghentikan nyanyiannya. Lalu menyeringai.

"Ah! Nae Kyunnie-yeobo cemburu degan lagu itu, ne?" tanyanya. Membuat rona merah tergambar di pipi putihku.

Ia tertawa.

"Utjima! Tidak ada yang lucu, kuda jelek!"

"Biarpun kuda jelek, tapi kau suka kan?" godanya.

Ish! Apa-apaan itu.

Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah Minho.

Dapat kulihat ia menyeringai sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Siwon? Atau...

Aku kembali menatap Siwon, Ah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Zelo yang tertidur dalam dekapannya.

Aigoo. Ternyata Zelo juga melakukan hal yang sama!

Ckckck.

Namun sepertinya Siwon menyadari hal ini.

Ia mencium bibirku lembut dan dalam setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang langsung membuat Minho dan Zelo memejamkan mata mereka.

"Aigoo. Padahal Appa ingin membuat dongsaeng untuk Minho dan Zelo. Tapi sepertinya ada yang mengintip, ne? Yasudahlah. Nanti Appa tidak akan membelikan mainan baru lagi untuk dua pengintip itu."

Aish! Pervert sekali kuda ini.

Tapi, yah memang benar yang dikatakannya tadi.

Aku tetap mencintainya, hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

Oh iya, Eunkyo mau tanya.

Chingudeul tau nggak gimana cara liat berapa orang yang ngeliat Fict kita? Mohon dijawab kalo tau ya~

Chingudeul yangikut SNMPTN gimana hasilnya?

Semoga ga ada yangbernasib buruk kaya Eunkyo ya T.T

Buat yg senasib,ayo kita nyusul yang udah menang melalui SBMPTN!

SEMANGAT ! #pundung

_Done~_

Ceritanya gaje ya? Garing? Maaf ya~

Kemampuan humor Eunkyo Cuma segini.

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca, review, follow & favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat author.**_

_**Han EunKyo**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: ****WonKyu Humor-Hurt Fict**

**Chapter 4 : Apakah Ini Cinta**

**Author : **Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Amanda ( koizumiamanda)

**Main Cast :**

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

**Pair: **WonKyu **(**Siwon **X **Kyuhyun**)**

**Genre : **Romance, Hurt or Humor?

**Rated :** T

**Disclaimer : **Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan SM entertaiment. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

**Note : **Eunkyo kembali dengan FF Humor-Hurt ala Eunkyo :D Fict ini untuk menghibur para readers yang kecewa karena Fict-fict Sad End yang selama ini Eunkyo buat. Fict ini terdiri dari beberapa chapter yang alur ceritanya berbeda tiap chapter. Tapi dengan genre yang sama.

**Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN! **OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh**, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash WONKYU!**

**Summary : **Just a Humor-Hurt stories of WonKyu. Chapter 4 : Apakah ini cinta (Slight HaeHyuk). Siwon ingin pergi dari Kyuhyun? Hyukjae yang sibuk menenangkan Kyuhyun yang menangis. Donghae yang menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Apa yang terjadi?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

_**Apakah Ini Cinta**_

_**Han Eunkyo**_

_Present_

**HAPPY READING**

_**Cintaku kau abaikan**_

_**Kau beri airmata**_

_**Apakah ini cinta?**_

"Wonnie..." lirih seorang namja manis pada namja tampan di hadapannya. Digenggamnya tangan namja tampan yang ternyata namjachingunya itu erat.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie. Mianhae" ucapan lirih terdengar dari bibir sang namja tampan. Perlahan Choi Siwon –namja tampan tersebut- melepaskan genggaman Cho Kyuhyun –kekasihnya- perlahan.

"Apa salahku? Apa salahku, Wonnie?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Airmata mulai mengalir di pipi chubbynya.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang bungkam.

"Apa salahku, Wonnie?" tanyanya lagi.

"..." Siwon tetap terdiam. Tak tahu ingin menjawab apa.

Siwon sedang bingung saat ini. Ia dalam keadaan yang serba salah.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Haruskah ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri? Tapi... keadaan ini benar-benar mendesak!

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Mianhae" ucapnya lagi

_**Bila tak slamanya kita bisa bersama**_

_**Haruskah menunggumu disini?**_

_**Dan bila slamanya kita bisa slamanya**_

_**Kusimpan cinta ini**_

"Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mohon dengan sangat, Wonnie. Aku mohon!" Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir semakin deras. Isakan menyayat hati mulai keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Siwon yang melihat cintanya menangis semakin tak tega. Namun apa daya? Dia sudah diambang batas saat ini. Namja tampan itu punya alasan logis dan mendesak untuk pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae, Kyunnie. Aku harus pergi" Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian namja tampan berlesung pipi itu membuka pintu di depannya lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang memisahkannya dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap tubuh Siwon yang telah hilang.

Ia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Hiks... Wae? WAEYO CHOI SIWON?" teriaknya.

_**Kucoba bangkit **_

_**walaupun kini hatiku penuh luka**_

_**kau goreskan didada**_

_**Teringat janji dulu**_

_**Takkan pernah berpisah**_

_**Walau sedetik saja**_

"Kyunnie..." seorang namja manis bermata sipit menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak. Menatap namja manis yang sudah ia anggap hyung sendiri itu.

"Hyukkie hyung... Hiks..." Isakan lagi-lagi terdengar dari bibirnya. Membuat namja manis bernama lengkap Lee Hyukjae itu iba.

"Kyunnie..." Dengan lembut ia memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia menenggelamkan wajah Kyuhyun di dadanya. Hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap adiknya ini menangis.

"Aku tak menyangka ia sejahat itu, hyung. Padahal dulu ia bilang kalau kami tidak akan berpisah walaupun hanya sedetik. Tapi apa? Ia meninggalkanku seperti ini, hyung! Hiks..."

"Kenapa hyung? Kenapa ia pergi?" racauan kembali Kyuhyun lontarkan.

Eunhyuk hanya diam. Tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mengelus surai Kyuhyun lembut.

_**Cintaku kau abaikan...**_

_**Apakah ini cinta?**_

_**Cinta...**_

"Kyunnie... Baby..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara terdengar. Menghentikan tangisan pedih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk serempak menoleh ke arah suara.

"Wonnie..." lirih Kyuhyun, menatap Siwon sendu.

"Aku kembali, sayang. Ayo peluk aku!" pinta Siwon merentangkan tangannya, seakan mengundang Kyuhyun untuk memeluknya.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk yang balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Kyuhyun balas tersenyum, lalu dengan cepat ia berlari ke pelukan namjachingu tercintanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon. Jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi" ucap Kyuhyun, memeluk Siwon erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Maafkan aku tentang hal tadi" balas Siwon, membalas pelukan Kyuhyunnya tak kalah erat.

_**Bila tak slamanya kita bisa bersama**_

_**Haruskah menunggumu disini?**_

_**Dan bila slamanya kita bisa slamanya**_

_**Kusimpan cinta ini**_

_**Duk**_

_**Potong bebek Eeteuk...**_

_**Masak di kuali...**_

_**Leeteuk minta dansa...**_

_**Dansa sama Kangin...**_

Kyuhyun mendongak kembali saat merasa ada yang menoyor kepalanya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya membuka mulutnya lebar karena mendengar backsound yang tadinya memperdengarkan lagu sedih tiba-tiba berubah menjadi potong bebek Eeteuk.

Namja manis sekaligus cantik itu melepas pelukan Siwon dan mengabaikan Eunhyuk yang masih bengong. Ia menatap seorang namja yang mungkin baru saja keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan 'Kamar Mandi Pria' itu garang.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, IKAN?" bentaknya pada namja tampan yang merupakan kekasih Eunhyuk didepannya.

"KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU, HAH?" lanjutnya tidak terima karena namja ini seenak jidat Yesung menoyornya. Oke. Lagi-lagi jidat Yesung yang tidak bersalah ikut dibawa.

"Karena kau berlebihan, Cho!" balas Donghae tenang.

"MWO?"

"Kau berlebihan, Cho Kyuhyun!" kesal Donghae.

"Siwon hanya pergi ke kamar mandi sebentar karena kebelet buang air kecil, tapi kau sudah seperti akan ditinggal menjanda saja!" lanjutnya.

"Kau juga!" Donghae menunjuk Siwon.

"Kau kan hanya ke kamar mandi, tapi kau sampai mengatakan 'mianhae, Kyunnie... Mianhae'. Aish! Benar-benar!" Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun menunduk mendengar kalimat Donghae yang seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan terlebay sepanjang masa.

"Kalian benar-benar berlebihan! Ingin ke kamar mandi saja pakai drama"

Kyuhyun merengut. Ia mendekati Eunhyuk, lalu kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Eunhyuk, yang membuat Donghae merasa cemburu.

"YAK! LEPASKAN HYUKKIE KU!" teriaknya.

"Sudahlah Hae! Jangan kekanakan!" tegas Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk sendu. 'Kenapa jadi aku yang salah?'

Siwon dan Donghae memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang masih setia mengelus surai Kyuhyun yang berada di pelukannya dengan lembut. Sesekali terlihat Eunhyuk mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun yang memeluk Eunhyuk semakin erat.

Kedua seme tampan itu memikirkan hal yang sama.

'Mereka seperti Ibu dan anak'

Siwon hanya tersenyum geli. Namun Donghae menanggapi pemandangan itu dengan berbeda.

Namja tampan bergelar ikan itu menjilat bibirnya yang entah mengapa terasa kering. Perlahan ia mendekati Eunhyuk.

"Kajja kita pulang, babe" ajaknya, menarik Eunhyuk agar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Aku pulang dulu ne" pamitnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan sedih lagi, oke? Kalau tidak- YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BODOH?" nasehat Eunhyuk pada Kyuhyun terhenti karena tiba-tiba Donghae menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal, lalu berlari menjauhi Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang bengong melihat mereka.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengabaikan hal itu sesaat kemudian.

Mereka saling tersenyum lembut, lalu perlahan kedua namja yang saling mencintai itu mendekatkan bibir satu sama lain.

Dan... Yah, mereka berciuman di depan toilet yang untungnya sedang sepi itu. Namun tak lama kemudian, Siwon malah menggendong Kyuhyun ala bridal seperti Donghae.

"Ayo kita ke apartemenku, sayang" bisiknya di telinga Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun, ia hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah ke dada bidang namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Siwon pun membawa Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya. Dan mereka melanjutkan apa yang akan mereka lanjutkan. Hehe.

.

.

.

.

.

_**END**_

_Done~_

Selamat berpuasa bagi chingudeul yang menjalankan seperti Kyo~ :D

Entah kenapa chapter ini malah memberi kesan mesum ya, bukan humor =='

Jeosonghamnida... _#bungkuk bareng WonKyu HaeHyuk_

Ceritanya gaje ya? Garing? Maaf ya~

Kemampuan humor Eunkyo Cuma segini.

Makasih banyak buat chingudeul yang udah baca, review, follow & favorite ya~

Mohon Review nya ya...

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

_**GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90 **__**ͦ**__** ***_

_**Salam hangat author.**_

_**Han EunKyo**_


End file.
